Aerrow
Aerrow is kind-hearted dog who lives in Owa in the Oda region of Morrow in Sheka with his group called The Storm Hawks. The Storm Hawks has 4 members: Stork, Finn, Aerrow, and Junko. He heard Stork screaming and went to go check, but saw Aang trying to save him. Aerrow saw Aang use the Zettoga thinking the techique is a legend. He thanked Aang for saving Stork and asked him if he was related to Yugi. Aang said yes and told him why he was in Sheka. Aerrow and his group joined him and took him and Zuko to the Grazelands. When they went into battle, Aerrow bit the wound that one of the dogs left behind on Akabuto's chest. Akabuto bit Aerrow's hind leg and pulled and Aerrow let go. He threw Aerrow at Aang, but Aerrow was okay. Aang told Stork to look after him and Aerrow was last seen in forest with Link and Alice waiting for Aang. Aerrow comes back in Give Us This Day: Darkness Rise and stayed with Aang along with the rest of his team.They went to Elswey and gain some friends and went to search for Jill. Jill thought Aerrow and the group had been corrupted by Aang. He saw Dack behind Jill's pack and went after him, but Sheva followed Aerrow to spy on him. Dack turned around to face him, but Aerrow slammed his paw on Dack's snout, making his head bump into the snow on the ground. He saw a grizzly bear behind Dack and it tried to killed Aerrow by slamming his claw at him, but Aerrow was frozen in fear. Sheva saved him by tackleing him away from the bear, but she was hit by it in the process. Her leg was slashed and the bear ready to hit her again, but Aerrow bit the bear's snout. Sheva told him that they must warned the others. He let go and put Sheva on his back and went to Aang. He told everyone about the bear and they went back to Silver Wind Grove to tell him about the bear. Aang was starting to lost hope, but Aerrow told him that the Stork Hawks will stick with him till the end.When the battle was going bad, he met some old friends: Elie, Haru, and Musica as they rescued Aang. Haru told Aerrow that Aang is hurt really bad and they should retreat. He told them to follow Musica and told Aerrow to led them where they keep the injured. Aerrow and the others followed Musica out of Silver Wind Grove. After they went to the final battle, Yugi told them that there'll be a new hope when Aang was killed. Aerrow and the others went to tell Rynn and the others about Aang's defeat. Aerrow decided that the Storm Hawks are going back to Sheka and wait for the next hero to rise. They said their last good-byes and The Storm Hawks went back home. Category:Major Characters Category:Siberian Huskies Category:Cyro Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Garden Characters Category:Darkness Rise Characters Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Characters